This invention relates generally to an electronic game and in particular to an electronic logic game wherein a plurality of electric switches and multi-color displays are provided. It is possible, by depressing the switches in a particular manner or pattern, and by observing the resulting colors displayed, to determine the pattern of switches which results in a singular color being indicated on all multi-color displays.
Various logic games are known wherein a plurality of playing pieces of various colors are connected together in a geometric shape, and are manipulated by the player so that pieces of the same color are grouped together. However, such logic games are of mechanical designs and to the inventor's knowledge have never been implemented by "state of the art" electronics, i.e. integrated circuits, etc., which are presently available.
Logic games are generally based on logic problems and can, therefore, be solved using a systematic approach, wherein a player, who is familiar with the logic problem of a particular game, observes the effect caused by a move or a sequence of moves of playing pieces, to determine the next logical steps in the game, and ultimately discover a solution to the problem.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to define a logic problem upon which a game may be based, and to provide an electronic device with a field of play whereon a player may discover a solution to the logic problem using the cause/effect characteristics of logic games.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic game utilizing electric switching means to control the colors indicated on multi-color displays, and wherein a player must determine the exact combination of switches that results in a singular color being indicated on all multi-color displays.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic game that utilizes a microprocessor to provide a plurality of games by automatically generating random code patterns, and to control the progress of the game.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic logic game which employs means for varying the level of difficulty of any particular game.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic logic game which provides a variety of visual and audible signals to highten the enjoyment of the game.
It is still an other object of the present invention to provide a hand held electronic logic game having a liquid crystal display whereon a plurality of geometric shapes may be depicted in various colors.